the Prankster is who I love year 2
by earth princess terra
Summary: Melissa Potter and her twin brother Harry are now going on their second adventure in the Wizarding world. Read how Melissa and Harry escapes their Aunt and Uncle's house early during the summer. And why is only Harry and Melissa hearing a strange voice in the halls at Hogwarts? read and find out. Please leave a nice review thanks .
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

Harry and I are sitting in our bedroom the Dursleys have given us. They said we were to big for the cupboard under the staircase. Which we were, but I think they are just scared on what our kind would do to them. When I mean our kind, I mean witches and wizards. Yes my brother and I are magical. We go to a school for witches and wizards too, it's called Hogwarts. Harry and I are looking at the photo albums Hagrid gave us before we got on the train to come to the Dursleys' for the summer. Harry flipped to a page where we were standing with our friends Ron and Hermione in a photo that moves. I grabbed the locket I got from George at Christmas last year.

"I miss them Harry." I said while looking at the photo in my locket of Fred, George and I.

"I do too Melissa." Harry said. Hedwig squawked and Snowball meowed at the same time, causing Harry and I to jump. We looked to our animals Snowball was clawing at the door and Hedwig was pecking at the lock on her cage.

"Snowball no. I can't let you out of this room you know how our Aunt and Uncle are." I told my cat. My cat hissed at the mention of my Aunt and Uncle.

"I can't, Hedwig. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides, if Uncle Vernon -" Harry tried explaining to Hedwig. Hedwig squawked really loud along with Snowball meowing loud.

"Harry and Melissa Potter!" Uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs. Harry and I sighed.

"Now you two have done it." Harry and I said. Then we walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen to see Aunt Petunia putting her finishing touches on a pudding dessert Harry and I won't be able to have.

"He is in there." Aunt Petunia said gesturing her head to the living room. Harry and I went into the living room to see Uncle Vernon adjusting Dudley's bow tie. They are all dressed up because some important people are coming over.

"I warned you two. If you two can't control that bloody bird and stupid cat, they'll have to go." Uncle Vernon said while glowering at Harry and I.

"They are bored." I said.

"If only we can let them out for an hour or two-" Harry started to say, but was cut off by Uncle Vernon.

"And have you two sending secret messages to your freaky little friends? No, I don't think so." Uncle Vernon said.

"But we haven't gotten any messages. From any of our friends. Not one. All summer." Harry and I said together. Then Dudley turned to Harry and I.

"Who would want be friends with you two freaks?" Dudley said. Then he bumped into Harry and pulled one of my pigtails and walked into the kitchen. My hair is so long now that I have to keep it up in pigtails.

"I should think you two would be more grateful. We raised you two since you two were babies, give you food off our table, even let you two have Dudley's second bedroom... purely out of the goodness of our hearts." Uncle Vernon said. I snorted. I then coughed to cover the snort up.

"I thought they got the second bedroom because Mum was afraid they'd turn us into dung beetles if you put them back in the cupboard under the stairs." Dudley said from the kitchen. Aunt Petunia stops what she was doing and exchange a dark look with Uncle Vernon.

'Harry you owe me a chocolate frog when we get back to Hogwarts.' I thought to Harry.

'Fine.' Harry thought back. Harry and I made a bet on what Uncle Vernon and Aunt petunia thought we might turn them into since they think we can use magic outside of school, when we actually can't use our magic outside of school. Dudley then tries to eat some of the pudding, but Aunt Petunia swats his hand away.

"Not yet, popkin. That's for when the Masons arrive." Aunt Petunia said to Dudley.

"Which should be any moment. Now. Let's run through our schedule one more time. Petunia, when the Masons get here, you will be -" Uncle Vernon said. Aunt Petunia moves to the living room and opening her arms in a welcoming matter.

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home." Aunt Petunia said.

"Good. And Dudley?" Uncle Vernon asked Dudley.

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley said.

"Excellent and you two?" Uncle Vernon asked us. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley turned and looked at us.

"We'll be in our bedroom, making no noise and pretending we don't exist." Harry and I said with sarcasm. Of course they don't think we would make a good impression for them so we get to be stuck in our room. What fun right? Oh well at least I can look at the pictures Hagrid gave me in my red album.

"Too right you will. With any luck, this could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career." Uncle Vernon said. Just then the doorbell ranged. Uncle Vernon dragged us to the staircase.

"Upstairs! Hurry!" He said. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs with Harry.

'I think we would make a better impression for them than Dudley can any day.' I thought to Harry.

'You got that right sis.' Harry thought back. Then we entered our room and saw something jumping on Harry's bed. It was a grey creature wearing a dirty pillow case on it's body and had pointy ears. Harry closed the door so because the creature was making noise while jumping up and down on Harry's bed having fun. Then the grey creature sees us and jumps off the bed and bows in front of Harry and I.

"Harry and Melissa Potter! Such a honor it is!" the Grey creature said to us. This can't be happening, not now!

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 1. I hope you all liked it and if you haven't read the first story please do, it is called the Prankster is who I love.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

"What... Who are you?" Harry and I asked the Grey creature with pointy ears.

"Dobby, sir and madam. Dobby the house elf." The Grey now know as Dobby said. I smiled he is a cute little house elf though.

"I see. Not to be rude or anything, but this isn't a great time for us to have a house elf in our bedroom." Harry told Dobby. Dobby looked confused for a second.

"What my brother is trying to say is that our Uncle has important guest over and they are muggles. Also the fact that our Aunt and Uncle don't like anything to deal with the wizarding world." I explained to Dobby.

"Oh, yes, sir and miss, Dobby understands. It's just that, Dobby has come to tell you two... it is difficult, sir and miss... Dobby wonders where to begin." Dobby said. Why is Dobby talking in third person? I guess that is the way house elves are. Hey I should do this to annoy Snape when we get back to Hogwarts for the fun of it.

"Then why don't you sit down?" Harry asked Dobby.

"S-s-sit down?" Dobby asked. Then tears begin to come to Dobby's big green eyes. Then Dobby started crying hysterically, I didn't know either to laugh or panic because Dobby is making to much noise.

'What did you do Harry?' I thought to Harry with a giggle in my head.

'I don't know!' Harry thought. Harry tried shushing Dobby.

"I'm sorry Dobby. Did my idiot brother say something to offend you?" I asked Dobby with a small giggle. Harry sent me a glare. I just smiled. Dobby started to calm down.

"Offend Dobby! Dobby has heard of your guys' greatness, sir and miss, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard or witch, like an equal..." Dobby said then trailed off at the end.

"That's horrible. Then that means you haven't met decent wizards and witches then." I said. Then Dobby shakes his head and without warning Dobby starts banging his head on the floor.

"Bad Dobby. Bad Dobby. " Dobby was saying as he hit his on the floor. Oh no we are going to be in so much trouble.

"Oh don't mind that. It's just the cat." I heard Uncle Vernon say from down in the living room. Then Dobby stop banging his head on the floor and got up wobbling a little bit.

"Are you alright?" Harry and I asked Dobby.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir and miss. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir and miss." Dobby said.

"Your... Family?" Harry and I asked confused.

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir and miss. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here..." Dobby said then he shuddered. Then he jumps on Harry's bed again and told us to come closer. We leaned in closer so we can here him.

"But Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Harry and Melissa Potter. To warn them." Dobby whispered.

"Protect us and warn us from what?" I asked Dobby.

"Harry and Melissa Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Dobby whispered urgently. What not go back? If we don't go back I won't be able to see Ron, Hermione, Lee, Fred and... and George! I miss him and everyone so much we have to go back.

"Not go back? But... We have to Dobby." Harry told Dobby.

"This is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen. If Harry and Melissa Potter goes back to school they will be in great danger." Dobby said. I don't care if there is a dangerous plot! I want to go back to our true home!

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?" Harry asked Dobby. Dobby then making coking noises.

"Okay we under stand you can't tell-" I tried saying, but I was too late Dobby started hitting himself in the table lamp.

"Sounds as if that cat of yours has dragged something in with it, Dursley." I heard some I believe to be Mr. Mason said. Uh oh! We are going to be in so much trouble!

"Don't worry. I'll go sort it out." Uncle Vernon said. My eyes go wide as I see Harry trying to get the lamp out of Dobby's hands.

"Dobby please stop! Stop! Our Uncle is coming!" I whispered urgently to Dobby. Harry then grabs Dobby by the pillowcase. As Harry puts Dobby in the wardrobe something fell. I picked it up and put my hands behind my back so Uncle Vernon won't see what I have. Then Uncle Vernon came into the room. Dobby kept trying opening the wardrobe door, but Harry keeps shutting it.

"What the heck are you two doing up here! You two have just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke. One more sound and you two wish you would never been born!" Uncle Vernon said. Then Uncle Vernon leaves the room and goes back downstairs. Harry then lets Dobby out of the wardrobe.

"See why we've got to go back? We don't belong here. We belong in your world - at Hogwarts. It's the only place we've got...friends." Harry and I told Dobby.

"Friends who don't even write to Harry and Melissa Potter?" Dobby asked us. How did he know they haven't been writing to us... Wait a minute! While Dobby was focusing on Harry, I looked at the papers in my hands. They were letters from our friends!

"Well, I expect they've been -hang on, how do you know our friends haven't been writing to us?" Harry asked Dobby. Dobby then look guilty and went into his pillowcase for then letters, but couldn't find them. He started to freak for a second.

"Looking for something Dobby?" I asked holding up the letters to Dobby while glowering at him.

"Harry and Melissa Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby - Dobby hoped if Harry and Melissa Potter thought thir friends had forgotten them... Harry and Melissa Potter might not want to go back to school, sir and miss..." Dobby said.

"Dobby you better run!" I said.

"We are not to pleased!" Harry said. Then Dobby ran out of our bedroom we chased him quietly down the stares into the kitchen. We stop short when we see Dobby eying Aunt Petunia's pudding. Then Dobby turn to us. He better not do what I think he is planing!

"Dobby please no!" Harry and I said together in a whisper.

"Harry and Melissa Potter must say they will not go back to school." Dobby whispered to us.

"We can't Hogwarts is our home." Harry and I told him.

"Then Dobby must do it, sir and miss. For Harry and Melissa Potter's own good." Dobby said then he snapped his fingers and the pudding started floating over to the Masons. Aunt petunia saw us trying to get the putting back, but Dobby snapped his fingers again and the pudding covered the Masons from head to toe. Harry and I both turned to Dobby and glared. Dobby looked guilty and snapped his fingers and vanished.

"I'm sorry. It's our nephew and niece. Very disturbed. Meeting strangers upsets them, so we kept them upstairs..." Uncle Vernon told the Masons. The Masons got up angrily and walked out of the house with Uncle Vernon trying to get them back. Then I see a owl swoop down and drop a letter. Uncle Vernon picked it up and he was beyond angry. Uncle Vernon came into the house with the letter and came over to Harry and I.

"Go on. Read it." Uncle Vernon said handing the letter out to Harry and I.

"'Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter. We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence at twelve minutes past seven this evening. As you two know,underage wizards...'" Harry and I read it out loud, but was cut off by our Uncle.

"... are not permitted to perform spells outside school. You two didn't tell us you two weren't Allowed to use magic at home. Slipped your minds, didn't it? Well, I've got news for you, two. I'm locking you two up! And if you two try to magic yourselves out, they'll expel you both! You two are never going back to that school! Never!" Uncle Vernon said then He dragged Harry and I up to our bedroom and threw us in then he locked our door. I started to cry. Harry tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. I went to bed that night crying. The next morning Uncle Vernon put bars on our window. What a nice birthday present huh?

"I hate you!" I shouted at Uncle Vernon through the window.

"Boo hoo! Grow up!" Uncle Vernon said then he went down the ladder. Latter that day he put a cat door in for us to have food. I barley ate my food. Snowball stayed by my side the whole time. Then Dudley came with our dinner.

"I know what day it is." Dudley said.

"Good for you, you fat pig!" I shouted.

"Well done, Dudley. Finally learned the days of the week, have you." Harry said.

"It's your guys' birthday. And nobody cares." Dudley said I got up and punched the door. Dudley ran off. I then went back onto my bed. Harry brought my soup.

"Melissa please eat. I know you are worried, but who knows Hagrid might save us again." Harry said. I giggled a little. I nodded and ate my soup. Then I went to bed with still thinking we are stuck in this awful place when school comes around. Then I hear a quiet engine in the sky? Harry heard it too then we look out our window to see a flying car.

'Harry do you see the car too?' I asked harry in my head.

'Yup.' Harry said back. Then the car pulled up to our window. I then see familiar faces and started to smile with tears in my eyes.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Fred, George?" I asked still smiling with tears in my eyes.

"Hiya Harry and Melissa." The three said.

"Please tell me this is not a dream." I said.

"It's not a dream Missy." George said using one of my many nicknames. I started crying with tears of joy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry and I asked them.

"We are rescuing you two of course. Where's your trunks?" Ron asked.

"I'll get them." I said. I got them out of the wardrobe and Harry and I started packing really quickly. Once I had snowball in her cage we turned to our heroes. Ron tied a rope to the bars. Then they drove away a little bit and broke the bars off with a lot of noise. Harry and I both gave them our trunks.

"Petunia they're escaping!" We heard Uncle Vernon said behind the door. Harry then gave our pets to Ron and then he got in, I was about to get in when Uncle Vernon came in. I looked at him and smirked.

"Hey Uncle Vernon and Dudley told you we had friends. Best ones at that!" I said then I jumped out the window, but Uncle Vernon grabbed my ankle. I tried shaking him off.

"You two aren't going any where!" Uncle Vernon said.

"Drive!" Ron and Harry told Fred. Fred then drove and Uncle Vernon fell from our window to the bushes below. Then he got up and glared at us. Harry and Ron pulled me in. Harry and I looked to our Muggle relatives.

"See you next summer!" Harry and I shouted to them. Then we all laughed.

"By the way two." Ron said.

"What?" Harry and I asked.

"Happy Birthday!" All three of them said.

"Thanks." Harry and I said.

"Thank you guys for saving us." I said then I kissed them on their cheeks. I then sat next to George and fell asleep on his shoulder. We are finally going back to our home for the rest of the summer.

"Thanks George for being my knight in armor and thinking to come get us." I said before I fully fell asleep. I felt George kiss my forehead.

"No problem Missy." George whispered then I fell asleep fully.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 2. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to those who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

I felt someone shaking me awake gently. I slapped their hand off of me. The same person tried waking me again.

"Time to wake up Missy, we are at my house." The person whispered in my ear.

"I don't care, I'm tired." I mumbled then fell asleep again.

**George's POV **

Fred touch the car down on the drive way to the Burrow. Melissa was still asleep on my shoulder. We then put the care in the wood garage. I looked down to Melissa and she looked like angel still when she sleeps.

"Harry, what about your sister?" I asked Harry in a whisper.

"Uh. Try to wake her, but be warned she can be a grouch when she wakes up." Harry whispered to me. Then Harry, Ron and Fred stood by the back of the car. Wow, they just really want to see me get yelled at by Melissa. Let's hope she will not be a grouch. I started shaking Melissa gently. Melissa then slapped my hand away. I stifled a laughed along with the three behind the car. I then tried waking her again. Then I leaned down next to her ear.

"Time to wake up Missy, we are at my house." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't care, I'm tired." Melissa mumbled then she fell a sleep again. I sighed and got up and picked Melissa up and put her on my back. Fred, Ron and Harry were laughing quietly.

"Oh shut up." I quietly whispered. Then Fred started leading us to the house.

"Hurry! Let's nip inside before Mum wakes up." Fred whispered as he opens the door. I walked in with Melissa still on my back, then Ron and Harry came in. Harry looks around our house amazed. Fred, Ron and I grabbed a quick biscuit.

"It's not much, but it's home." Ron told Harry.

"It's wonderful." Harry said. Then we hear foot steps. I quickly put my biscuit in my mouth.

"WHERE... HAVE... YOU... BEEN?!" Mom shouted at us. That woke up Melissa and she jumped off my back and hid behind her brother. She looks frighten, we all were scared. Then Mom smiles sweetly at Harry and Melissa.

"Harry, Melissa! How wonderful to see you two." Mom said. Then she looks to Ron, Fred and I. Oh boy, we are in so much trouble.

"Beds empty! No note! You could've died! You could've been seen!" Mom yelled at us, then turn back to Harry and Melissa. Melissa still looks a little frighten.

"I don't blame you two of course dears." Mom told them. What the heck she yells at us, but talks nicely to Harry and Melissa?! Oh well.

"They were starving them mom. Put bars on their window." Ron said.

"You best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!" Mom told Ron. Fred and I looked at him with wide eyes. That made Melissa laugh.

"Harry, Melissa, care for a spot a tea?" Mom asked as she then steers Melissa and Harry into the kitchen. I am really happy Melissa gets to stay here for the rest of summer. Mom then seats Harry and Melissa at the table and begins serving food. I sat down next to Melissa who was sitting across from her brother, Fred next to me on my left and Ron sat next to Harry's right. I then started eating breakfast.

**Melissa's POV **

I was sleeping until I heard screaming.

"WHERE... HAVE... YOU... BEEN?!" I heard a voice shout. I opened my eyes with shock and jumped off the person who had me on their back and hid behinds Harry's back. I then see we are in some kind of home. Now that I see all red heads means we are at the Weasleys' place. I then see Molly turn to Harry and I.

"Harry, Melissa! How wonderful to see you two." Molly said. To us. I was still scared because She turns back to her sons.

"Beds empty! No note! You could've died! You could've been seen!" Molly yelled at her sons. I am still scared of yelling if you can't tell.

'Melissa calm down it's okay. She was just worried about her children' Harry told me.

'A-alright.' I thought back to him. Then Molly turns back to Harry and I.

"I don't blame you two of course dears." Molly said. I was now trying to hold in my laughter. Molly yells at her sons, but speaks to us nicely. This is really getting hard to hold in my laughter.

"They were starving them mom. Put bars on their window." Ron told his mother what the Dursleys did to us.

"You best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!" Molly told her son in a serious tone. Fred and George look at Ron with wides eyes. Okay that did me in. I started laughing out loud. Then Molly turns back to Harry and I.

"Harry, Melissa, care for a spot a tea?" Molly asked us. We really don't have a choice being that Molly started to steer us to the table. She sat me down across from Harry and severed us some breakfast. Then George sat next to me on my left and Fred to his left, then Ron sat next to Harry's right. We all started eating when I'm guessing Fred, George and Ron's sister came down stairs.

"Mummy. Have you seen my jumper -" She started to ask Molly, but stopped mid sentence when she saw my brother.

"Hello." Harry said to her. Then the girl's eyes went wide, then she ran back upstairs. Hmm. I have a feeling that someone has a crush on my brother. I smirked in my head they would look cute together.

"What did I do?" Harry asked dumbly. I started to giggle a little bit, while Fred and George gave each other knowing glances.

"Ginny. Been talking about you and Melissa all summer. Dead annoying, really." Ron said. I flung some butter at Ron when Molly wasn't looking and got him in the face. He glared at me for a bit. George gave me a high-five under the table.

"Melissa that wasn't nice." Harry said to me with a serious look.

"Fine. Ron I'm sorry, but don't call your sister annoying." I said. Ron nodded then we went back to eating.

"Dad's home." George said. Then I see a man with red hair come in through the door.

"What a night! Nine raids! Nine!" Mr. Weasley said. Raids? I raise my eyebrow.

"Raids?" Harry asked Ron.

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Ron said. Oh okay that makes sense.

"The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts...?" Harry and I asked.

"That's when wizards bewitch something to drive Muggles mad. Shrinking door keys, that kind of thing. Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating." Ron explained to us. Once again I feel like someone is starring at me like the day I was sorted into Gryffindor during the feast at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley then put his robe up and sat at the table, then he looked at Harry.

"Well now. Who are you?" He asked us.

"Harry and Melissa sir. Harry and Melissa Potter." Harry and I said at the same time. I love how twins can talk at the same time.

"Good Lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you two, along with Fred and George of course. When did you two get here?" He asked us. Molly served Mr. Weasley's breakfast.

"This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey house and back last night." Molly said darkly. I stifled a laughed at the frighten look on the boys' faces.

"Did you now! How'd it go?!" Mr. Weasley asked his sons. They all started talking at once until Molly swatted her husband on the back.

"I... I mean... That was very wrong, boys. Very wrong indeed. So, Harry, Melissa. You two must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a parking meter?" Mr. Weasley asked us. Harry and I were about to tell him, but we see and hear and Owl screech. We all look to the window and saw the owl hit the window. We all winced when the owl and window make contact.

"That must be Errol with the post. Fetch him, will you, George?" Molly asked her son. George nodded and got up and picked Errol up and put him on a drying board. Then he grabbed the letters out of the owl's claw.

"It's our Hogwarts letters! And look. They've sent Harry and Melissa's as well." George said as he hands out the letters. How did they know we are here? That's freaky.

"Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry. Doesn't miss a trick, that man." Mr. Weasley said. I guess we can never fool Dumbledore huh.

"This lot won't come cheap, spellbooks alone..." Fred said as he looked at his letter.

"We'll manage. Right then. There's only one place to get all of this." Molly said. Fred, George, Ron, Harry and I all look at each other with huge smiles on our faces.

"Diagon Alley!" We all said excitedly. Yes first time in Diagon Ally with friends.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to those who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

After we ate breakfast we went into the garden and De-gnome the garden. The gnomes were ugly little things, they were grey, with little arms, and a big potato shaped head. It was fun getting the gnomes out of the garden. I saw George throw a gnome between to tall fence pieces.

"Field Goal!" I shouted with a laugh and put my arms up in the air as a referee would do at a muggle sports game. Harry chuckled a bit, while all three red heads looked at me confused.

"What's a Field Goal?" the twins asked me.

"It's a Muggle thing." I told them. All the red heads nodded. I decided to go meet Ginny fully because she just ran out of the room when she saw my brother.

"Hey guys I'm going to meet Ginny okay?" I said. They nodded and started talking about quidditch. I went inside the Burrow and up to the room I was sharing apparently with Ginny. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Ginny ask.

"Melissa. May I come in?" I asked.

"Yes you may." Ginny told me. I opened the door to see her on her bed reading a book.

"It's nice to meet you Ginny." I told her. Ginny smiled.

"It is nice to meet you to Melissa." Ginny said. I smiled.

"So Ginny would you like to tell me why you ran out of the room when my brother said hi to you?" I asked her. Ginny's face went red like her hair. I started laughing. Ginny saw me laughing and threw a pillow at my face. I was laughing when I threw a pillow back at her. We started a pillow fight, while laughing. After a while we finally calmed down.

"So. I figured out why you ran out of the room when my brother said hi to you." I told Ginny.

"You did?" Ginny asked me. I nodded.

"Yes I did. Don't worry I will keep your little crush a secret." I told her. She hugged me.

"Thank you!" She said.

"You are welcome." I said. Then after we talked for a bit. Molly then yelled up the stairs.

"Lunch!" She yelled up. Ginny and I got up and went out of the room. We all ate lunch and it was good. Then we went outside and played some quidditch, but not with real bluddgers and snitch. It was so much fun. I love being with the Weasleys. Then we had to go in for dinner and we all chatted about what we are going to do in Diagonally tomorrow. As we were heading up the stairs Ginny and I were chatting like crazy.

"Oh come on Melissa can you at least tell me who you fancy at school?" Ginny asked me as we entered her bedroom.

"Nope!" I said. Ginny was getting frustrated.

"Please tell me." Ginny said while giving me the puppy eyes. I tried looking away to not give in.

"Fine I'll tell you!" I said. I can't believe she made me give in to tell her. No one has ever done that before, not even my brother! Ginny squealed, while I laughed. I sat on the extra bed and looked at Ginny.

"So who is it?" Ginny asked me.

"I will only give you hints about him. I am not going to tell you his name." I told Ginny.

"Fine." She said.

"Okay. He always knows how to make me laugh when I am down. He is always nice to me and I am glad to have met him." I told Ginny. Ginny started to smile really big.

"I know who you are talking about Mel." Ginny said.

"Oh really?" I asked her.

"Yup." She said.

"Just hold that thought for a second." I told her. She looked at me confused and I pointed to the door. Then She knew why I told her to hold her thought. I started moving to the door quietly. I looked over at Ginny who is trying to hold in her laugh, she motioned me to open the the door. I nodded and opened the door and two certain red heads fell into the room.

"Well what do we have here?" I asked. Ginny started laughing her butt off.

**George's POV**

Ginny and Melissa were walking up the stairs after dinner talking.

"Oh come on Melissa can you at least tell me who you fancy at school?" I heard Ginny asked Melissa. We heard them enter Ginny's room. I looked at Fred and he nodded. We followed them up the stairs. Fred and I have been trying to figure out if Melissa fancied anyone at school. We put our ears up against the door trying to hear me

"Nope!" Melissa told Ginny. Ginny was getting frustrated.

"Please tell me." Ginny said while probably giving Melissa the puppy eyes. Ginny doesn't know that Melissa is a very stubborn girl and won't give into anyone. Melissa looks away from Ginny. Don't tell me that Ginny is getting Melissa to give in and tell her?

"Fine I'll tell you!" Melissa said giving in. Fred and I looked at each other shocked. No one has ever made Melissa give in, not even her brother. Ginny Squealed.

"So who is it?" we heard Ginny asked Melissa.

"I will only give you hints about him. I am not going to tell you his name." Melissa told Ginny. Oh come on! We wanted a name so we could make sure who ever Melissa likes will treat her right. If he doesn't I will beat him up because Melissa is a amazing girl.

"Fine." Ginny said. I bet she was hoping for a name too.

"Okay. He always knows how to make me laugh when I am down. He is always nice to me and I am glad to have met him." Melissa told Ginny. Who could Melissa be talking about?

"I know who you are talking about Mel." Ginny said. So Ginny figured out who Melissa fancies. Who is it?

"Oh really?" Melissa asked Ginny said.

"Yup." Ginny said. Come on just say it already.

"Just hold that thought for a second." Melissa said. I wonder why she told Ginny to hold her thought? Then the next thing Fred and I knew the door flew open. Fred and I fell into the room.

"Well what do we have here?" We heard Melissa asked above us. Ginny started laughing her butt off. Fred and I looked up at Melissa.

"Hey Mel Bell." Fred and I said nervously.

"Hello boys." Melissa said. We got up off the floor and looked at Melissa.

"We are in trouble aren't we?" We asked her. Melissa smirked.

"Oh boys we both know the answer to that. Ginny, please come help me take these prisoners to their prison." Melissa told Ginny. Ginny got off her bed and came next to Melissa.

"Yes ma'am!" Ginny said with a smile. Then Melissa whispered something in Ginny's ear and Ginny nodded. Fred and I looked at each other. We are doomed. Then Ginny and Melissa had our arms behind our backs and started pushing us to our room. Melissa has a really tight grip that I couldn't get out of. It looks like Ginny had a tight grip on fred as well. Then Ron and Harry came out of Ron's room to see what was going on. Fred and I looked to them.

"Help us!" We said. Harry and Ron looked at each other then back to us laughing.

"It looks like my sister and Ginny don't need help right Ron?" Harry asked Ron.

"Right Harry, but I will open Fred and George's bedroom door for them." Ron said then he opened our bedroom door. Ginny pushed Fred into the bedroom, then Melissa pushed me in. Fred and I looked to Melissa.

"Now this is your prison you better stay in here for the rest of the night, unless you have to use the bathroom. Good night prisoners." Melissa said then she shut the door. Then everyone on the other side of the door started laughing their butts off.

"Who knew that Ginny had a strong grip." Fred said.

"Yeah, Melissa too." I said. Then we got into our beds.

"To bad we didn't find out who Melissa fancies." Fred said.

"Yeah I know right." I said. Then we fell asleep.

**Melissa's POV**

"I can't believe they tried to figure out who I fancied." I told Ginny. Ginny giggled

"Don't worry Mel. Since you sensed them behind the door they didn't find out you fancied George." Ginny said. My eyes went wide. She did figured out who I liked.

"Please you must not tell him, Fred, Ron and my brother." I said.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Ginny said. I smiled. We both then went to bed. The next morning we got up and got dressed into our school robes.

"I hate hand me downs." Ginny said. I looked at her in her robes. They were a little big on her.

"Oh Ginny it isn't that bad. You look cute in those robes since they are a little big on you." I told her.

"I guess your right Mel." She said. Then we went down to the living room to see everyone standing around the fireplace.

"Right. Here we are Harry, Melissa, you go first dears." Molly said while holding a pot of dust in front of Harry and I. What are we suppose to do?

"But Harry and Melissa never traveled by Floo powder before, Mum." Ron told his mother.

"Floo powder?" Harry and I asked.

"Oh, well you go first Ron, so that Harry can see how it's done. Yes. In you go... That's it." Molly said. Ron took a hand full of powder and everyone back away.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron shouted and he dropped the dust into the fire place. Then he was erupted into green flames. What the heck? No one is making me go up in flames.

"You see? It's quite easy, dear. Don't be afraid. Come on. Come on. In you two go. That's it, mind your heads. That's right. Now take your Floo powder. That's it, very good. Now, don't forget to speak very, very clearly." Molly said. After she pushed Harry and I into the fire place. I better not die doing this.

"'Diaganilly.'" Harry and I said. Then we dropped the powder into the fireplace then we felt like we were being squeezed through something.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 4. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to those who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story. ^.^ Sorry for not updating in a while had computer problems.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

Harry fell out of the fire place first then me landing on top of him.

"Ow." Harry said. I got off of him and pulled him off of the ground.

"Sorry bro." I said.

"No problem sis. Where are we?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. We looked around we are in some kind of shop. Then I looked out the window and a little ways a way really light blond hair.

'Harry we have to hide now. Malfoy is coming!' I thought to my brother. He nodded and we hid inside a wardrobe. We left it open a crack to see what was going on. Just then Malfoy and his father came into the shop. Malfoy was walking around looking in the shop while his father was at the counter. Then I'm guessing the store owner came from the back.

"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you again. If I may, just in today -" the man started to say, but was cut off by Mr. Malfoy.

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin. But selling." Mr. Malfoy said to the man now known as Mr. Borgin.

'I wonder why they're here.' Harry thought to me.

'So do Harry.' I thought to my brother.

"Selling?" Mr. Borgin asked.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry of Magic is conducting more raids. There are even rumors of a new Muggle Protection Act..." Mr. Malfoy said. What is he going on about?! He better not be thinking on harming muggles! Mr. Malfoy showed Mr. Borgin a piece a parchment.

"I have a few... ah... items at home that might prove embarrassing if the Ministry were to call. Certain poisons and the like..." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Hmmm... yes. I see..." Mr. Borgin said. I then turn to my attention to Draco who was waving his hand over things. Then the hand thing grabbed Draco's hand he shirked. I watch him struggle out of it's grasped. I was laughing in my head. This is hilarious. Draco got his hand free and looked towards his father.

"Can I have this?" Draco asked his father.

"No I already told you that I am getting you a broom." Mr. Malfoy told Draco.

"Well the Potter twins got there brooms last year and were on their house quidditch. When first years weren't allowed to even have a broom at school." Draco said.

"You have been on about that since you came home for the summer and didn't I hear you talking about the female Potter to your mother on how you might like her?" Mr. Malfoy asked Draco. My mouth dropped open. Draco blushed a bit.

'What the heck?!' Harry and I thought at the same time.

"I don't know what you talking about father." Draco said.

"Not only that you let that Granger girl beat you in grades." Mr. Malfoy said with a sneer.

"It's not my fault that Granger is smarter." Draco said. I was being held back by Harry from punching Mr. Malfoy in the face.

"You better not let it happen again." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Yes father." Draco said.

'Melissa calm down.' Harry thought to me.

'I won't calm down they are talking about Hermione.' I thought to my brother. I guess when Harry was getting me calmed down everyone left. Harry and I sneeked out of the wardrobe and out the door. I saw a sign that said Knockturn Alley. Then a witch came up to Harry and I. She was giving me the creeps, but not as creepy as Malfoy liking me yuck!

"Not lost are you, my dears?" the witch asked us.

"We're fine, thank you. W-we was just..." Harry tried explaining, but the witch cut him off.

"Come with us. We'll help you find your way back." She said.

"No! Please!" I said. I grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry, Melissa?" A familiar voice asked. Harry and I turned to see Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" Harry and I said.

"What do you two think you're doing down 'ere? Come on!" Hagrid said. Harry and I gladly ran to Hagrid and he took us out of Knockturn Alley.

"Yer a mess, Harry and Melissa. Skulkin' 'round Knockturn Alley? Dodgy place! Don' want no one ter see you two there. People'll think you two were up to no good." Hagrid told us.

"Hey not our fault. We were travailing by floo powder for the first time." I told Hagrid.

"That's true Hagrid we messed up saying the right destination." Harry said. Then a thought came to me.

"What were you doing down there anyway Hagrid?" I asked.

"Me? Oh, I was... um... I was lookin' for Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. They're ruinin' all the school cabbages." Hagrid said. Harry and I nodded. Then I see a brown bushy haired girl running to us.

"Harry! Melissa! Hagrid!" Hermione said.

"Mione!" I said while hugging my friend.

"Hello, Hermione!" Hagrid said.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Hermione said. Harry chuckled while I giggled at our friend.

"Well, it's great to see you, too!" Harry and I said to Hermione. Hermione laughed and looked at my brother's glasses.

"What did you do to your glasses? Oculus reparo." Hermione said and pointed her wand at Harry's glasses. Harry's glasses were then fixed. Harry looked at them then he put them back on his face.

"I definitely need to remember that one." Harry said.

"Yeah you do because if they get broken you can't come running to Hermione and I." I told my brother with a laugh. Harry just rolled his eyes at me. I just smiled like always. I then looked to Hagrid.

"I think you two will be alright here. Bye you guys see you at Hogwarts." Hagrid said. Harry and I waved to him. Then Hermione lead us to where everyone was. I hoped we didn't make anyone worry to much.

"Everyone has been worried about you guys." Hermione said. I spoke to soon.

"Please don't tell me that Fred and George went frantic when they couldn't find us." I said. I have a feeling those two are way to over protective over me.

"You should have seen them they went running up and down Diagonally looking for you two." Hermione said.

'Why can't those two trust that we will be okay with out them? They act like two extra brothers.' I thought to Harry. Harry chuckled.

'Oh sis they are just worrying about there little Mel Bell.' Harry thought back to me. I sent a glare at my brother. He knows I hate being called little. We finally reached Gringotts where we see all the Weasleys and Hermione's parents. Mr. Weasley was talking to Hermione's parents.

"So you're dentists! Fascinating! I understand other Muggles quite fear you? Why is that?" Mr. Weasley asked Hermione's parents. I stifled a laugh. Then Fred and George saw me.

"Melissa!" They said and came at me. They hugged me really tight.

"Guys can't breath." I said. They let go of me and I laughed.

"Never scare us like that again." They said.

"Okay, but I can't make any promises." I said. Then George ruffled my hair.

"We know." George said.

"That's what we like about you Mel." Fred said. Then Molly came over.

"Oh, Harry, Melissa. Thank goodness. We hoped you two would only gone one grate too far. Come now. We're off to Flourish and Blotts." Molly said. We then started walking to the book store. On the way Hermione and I were talking.

"Isn't it thrilling! Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there! We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole book list!" Hermione said. Then she then went up next to Molly.

"Who?" Harry and I asked at the same time. Harry and I looked at each other then we shrugged our shoulders then kept on walking. We finally reach Flourish and Blotts. I will tell you one thing it was packed. We were finally able to get into the store to get our books.

"There he is!" Molly said. I looked to where she was looking. I see a wizard with blonde hair smiling to a camera. That smile is so fake. Harry and I just stand there looking at him while every girl near us swooned. Oh please can't theses people tell he is a fake!

"Mum fancies him." Ron said. I rolled my eyes. Of course girls will just like him because of his lies and looks. Then Lockhart saw Harry and I.

"It can't be Harry and Melissa Potter?" He said. Whispers then broke out throughout the store. Then Lockhart took Harry's and my hands and put us on both of his sides. Wow this fake just wants the fame and money.

"Nice big smile, Harry and Melissa. Together, you two and I rate the front page." Lockhart said. Then he smiled. I just make a silly face when the camera clicked. I saw Fred and George laugh and give me the thumbs up. I gave them the thumbs up and winked.

"Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry and Melissa here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me - which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List - they had no idea that they would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!" Lockhart said then two big piles of books were thrust into our arms.

"Thank you." Harry mumbles. Then we went back to our friends. Molly took my books and said she would get them signed for me. I rolled my eyes. Harry gave his books to Ginny. I smiled at the exchange.

"You have these. I'll buy my own." Harry told her. Then the ferret showed up in front of us sneering at Harry and I.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potters? Famous Harry and Melissa Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Draco said.

"And if it isn't the ferret Draco Malfoy can't even go into a bookshop with out being a git." I said. Draco glared at me. I just stuck my tong out at him. Ginny stepped forward.

"Leave them alone." Ginny told Draco. Draco looks at her then to Harry.

"Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco told my brother. Ginny's face went red. Then Draco's father came behind him and put a cane on Draco's shoulder.

"Silence, Draco! Ah... Mr. and Ms. Potter. I don't believe we've met." Mr. Malfoy said. He extended his hand out for us to shake. Then He lifted Harry's and my bangs up. I slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Forgive me, Mr. and Ms. Potter. But your scars are legends. As, of course, is the wizard who gave them to you two." Mr. Malfoy said. I could see Draco kind of worriedly at me. I threw up in my mind. Of all the boys that ferret had to like me. I turned my focus back to the ferret's father.

"He was a murderer." Harry told Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious that you two yourselves should escape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you two speak of him in the past. Surely, you two don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named is gone forever." Mr. Malfoy said.

"His name is Voldemort." Harry and I said. Those who were near us gasped when we said Voldemort's name.

"You must be very brave, Mr. and Ms. Potter, to dare speak his name. Or foolish." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Foolish? You are more foolish than us with that girly hair of yours when you are a male." I said. I heard a few people snicker. I even saw the ferret holding a laugh. Mr. Malfoy glared at me. I just smiled innocently.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said. Then Mr. Malfoy looks at her.

"You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you... and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" Mr. Malfoy said with a face of disgust. He looked to Hermione's parents.

"Don't even think about saying anything rude about my friend or her parents." I warned Mr. Malfoy.

"They are filth to us Ms. Potter." Mr. Malfoy sneered at me. That's it! I stomped on his foot. He was about to hit me, but then he saw everyone around us. I smirked.

'Melissa!' Harry thought to me.

'What?' I asked.

'You shouldn't stomp on an adults foot!' Harry thought to me.

'He deserved it!' I thought to Harry. Then Arthur came over to us.

'We are not done discussing this Melissa.' Harry thought to me.

'Fine.' I thought back.

"Ron! Harry! Melissa! It's mad in here. Let's go outside." Arthur said.

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Lucius." Arthur said stiffly.

"Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime." Lucius said. Then he took a book out of Ginny's cauldron which was old.

"Obviously not. Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it." Lucius said.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius." Arthur said. Lucius then glances at Hermione's parents again.

"Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower." Lucius said. Arthur was about to punch him when Hagrid came out of no where and stopped Arthur.

"Ignore 'im, Arthur." Hagrid said. Arthur back away and Lucius throws Ginny's book back into the her cauldron.

"Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you." Lucius said. Then he and the ferret left the shop. Harry and I watch them leave.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to those who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

A few weeks later we were all running late for the train. I was a head with Fred and George. We ran through the barrier.

"Mel lets find a seat." George said. I nodded. We got on a train and started looking for a seat. I saw a compartment with a girl with light brown hair that goes to her shoulders. She looks like she is a second year like me. I knocked on the door. The new girl looked up and opened the door.

"Yes?" the girl asked me.

"Do you mind if my friends and I sit with you?" I asked her.

"Not at all come in." the girl said. I sat down next to her while Fred and George sat down in front of us. Fred and George was looking at the new girl.

"So what's..." Fred started.

"...Your name?" George asked. The girl smiled.

"Ashley Kirkland. Nice to meet you all. What's your guys' name?" Ashley asked us.

"I'm Melissa Potter. Nice to meet you Ashley." I said.

"Are you really Melissa Potter?" Ashley asked me. I nodded.

"That's so cool. Can I call you Mel?" She asked.

"Sure that's what all my friends call me." I said. Then Ashley looked to Fred and George.

"Now which twin is who?" Ashley asked. I pointed to George.

"The one on the right is George and the one on the left is Fred." I said.

"Oh come on Melissa." George said. I rolled my eyes here we go again.

"We all know we are really called Gred and Feorge." Fred said. Ashley started laughing.

"I now see we all are going to be great friends." Ashley said. I smiled. I did wonder why Ashley was going to Hogwarts this year.

"Ashley you are a second year right? Why are you starting Hogwarts now?" I asked her. Ashley smirked at us.

"Well lets say I got expelled from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic because I pulled a prank on a teacher." Ashley said. Then Fred, George and I all smiled. I had a feeling this girl was into pranks.

"What did you do?" Fred and George asked.

"All I did was put a pin on the teachers chair and turned her into a frog!" Ashley said. Then we all started laughing. I gave Ashley a high-five. Then we started chatting till Hermione came in looking worried.

"Hermione what is it?" I asked Hermione.

"Melissa, have you seen Harry or Ron?" She asked. My eyes went big.

"You haven't seen them?" I asked her. She shook her head no. I looked at Ashley.

"Ashley do you want to come with us to find my brother?" I asked her. She nodded. I then looked to Fred and George.

"You two hold down the fort while we look." I told them. They nodded. Then Ashley, Hermione and I Headed looking for Ron and my brother.

**Ashley's POV **

Melissa, Fred, George and I were chatting until a girl with bushy hair came in looking worried.

"Hermione what is it?" Melissa asked the girl known as Hermione. I think she would be a good friend too.

"Melissa, have you seen Harry or Ron?" Hermione asked Melissa. Melissa's eyes went wide.

"You haven't seen them?" Melissa asked her. Hermione shook her head no. Melissa was getting worried. She looked to me.

"Ashley do you want to come with me to find my brother?" She asked me. I nodded my head yes. Then Melissa looked to Fred and George.

"You two hold down the fort while we look." Melissa told them. They nodded. Then the three of us went looking for the two. Hermione and I introduced each other. Then Melissa said we should each take half of the train. Hermione went left while we went right.

"I hope they are alright." Melissa said. Then we opened a compartment door that had four kids that look about our age. Melissa looked to the really blonde kid.

"Hey Malfoy have you seen my brother?" Melissa asked him. I looked at him and I would have to say he was cute! I looked at the other three. The girl looked like a pug, the other two boys we really chubby.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't Potter." Malfoy said. Melissa was getting mad at him.

"Please I need to know." Melissa said.

"Drakey-poo doesn't have to answer you Potter. Do you want to end up in the hospital wing like you did last year because of me." the pug face girl said.

"Pug-face you better hide!" Melissa said. Melissa was about to pounce on to the girl, but I held her back. Then they all started laughing even the hotty blonde boy. I love his hair and grey blue eyes. Oh my gosh I'm staring. Then the blonde looked to me and I blushed and turned away. I started walking away while dragging Melissa with me.

"This isn't over Ferret and Pug-face!" Melissa shouted to them. I started laughing.

"Okay care to tell me who they were?" I asked her. Melissa sighed as we started walking back to our compartment.

"The blonde was Draco Malfoy. The Pug-face girl is Pansy Parkinson and the fatsos are Crabbe and Goyle." She said the names in disgusting tones.

"I'm guessing you don't like them." I said.

"Yeah Draco pointed his wand at my throat last year and Pansy shot a spell at my head the same day." She said.

"Oh okay! Well do you have a crush on anyone yet?" I asked her. Melissa's face went completely red.

"No." She said.

"Lair." I said. Then we entered the compartment to see Fred and George in their robes.

"You will tell me later Mel." I told Melissa.

"Okay. Well we are going to change into our robes boys be back in a bit." Melissa said. Then we went and changed then we sat back down in our compartment and started talking about pranks.

**Melissa's POV **

The train finally came to a stop. The four of us got off the train. We walked Ashley over to Hagrid who was calling the first years.

"Hi Hagrid." I said. Hagrid looks at us and smiles.

"Hello Melissa, Fred and George. Where's Harry?" Hagrid asked. I looked to the ground. I was getting really sad and worried about my brother.

"I don't know. Ron is missing too. I'm getting really worried." I said. George put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't keep my lips from forming a smile also.

"Oi you two stop staring at each other." Fred whispered to George and I. George and I looked back to Hagrid. I could feel my face going red.

"Don't worry Melissa, I'm sure they're fine." Hagrid said. I nodded. Then I pushed Ashley in the front of us. Ashley glared at me. I just smiled. She rolled her eyes then looked at Hagrid.

"Now who's this?" Hagrid asked. I smiled.

"This is the new transfer student Ashley." Fred, George and I told him with wide smiles. Hagrid chuckled.

"Of course she is. Follow me now Ashley to the boats." Hagrid said. Ashley nodded then she started walking with Hagrid to the boats. Then she looked back to me with a smirk on her face.

"By the way Mel I figured out who you fancy!" Ashley called over her shoulder. Then she continued walking with Hagrid and the other first years. I looked dumbfounded at her back with my mouth dropped open.

"How is it that the new girl and our sister know who you fancy, but we don't have a clue?" Fred and George asked me. I laughed as we walked to the carriages. We got in and sat down I was near the end and next to George.

"I don't know maybe because boys are more dense than girls." I said. The boys looked at me with glares. Crap. They tried tackling me, but I jumped out of the carriage and ran to the castle laughing, while getting weird looks from the people in the other carriages.

"We will get you back for that comment Mel!" I heard Fred and George yell. That only made me laugh harder.

**George's POV **

We got off the train and went over to Hagrid who was getting all the first years to come to him.

"Hi Hagrid." Melissa said to Hagrid.

"Hello Melissa, Fred and George. Where's Harry?" Hagrid asked. Melissa looked to the ground. I didn't know she was that upset about her brother being missing. I do worry about Ron missing also. I wonder where those two are anyway.

"I don't know. Ron is missing too. I'm getting really worried." Melissa said. I couldn't stop myself from putting a hand on Melissa's shoulder. Melissa looked at me with wonder. I smiled to comfort her. Melissa couldn't stop her lips from forming a smile either.

"Oi you two stop staring at each other." Fred whispered to Melissa and I. Melissa and I looked back to Hagrid. I could feel my ears turning red.

"Don't worry Melissa, I'm sure they're fine." Hagrid said. Melissa nodded her head. Then Melissa pushed Ashley in front of us. Ashley glared at Melissa. Melissa just smiled like always. Ashley rolled her eyes and looked back to Hagrid.

"Now who's this?" Hagrid asked.

"This is the new transfer student Ashley." Fred, Melissa and I told him with wide smiles. Hagrid chuckled.

"Of course she is. Follow me now Ashley to the boats." Hagrid said. Ashley nodded then started following Hagrid to the boats. Then Ashley looked back at Melissa with a smirk on her face.

"By the way Mel I figured out who you fancy!" Ashley called over her shoulder. Then she continued walking with Hagrid and the first years to the boats. Melissa looked dumbfounded at Ashley's back with her mouth dropped open. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"How is it that the new girl and our sister know who you fancy, but we don't have a clue?" Fred and I asked Melissa. Melissa laughed as we walked to the carriages. We got in and sat down. Melissa sat next to me near the end of the carriage.

"I don't know maybe because boys are more dense than girls." Melissa said. Fred and I glared at her. We tried tackling her, but she jumped out of the carriage and ran to the castle walking while getting weird looks from the other people in the other carriages. That's why she sat at the end to escape us. Clever girl that one is.

"We will get you back for that comment Mel!" Fred and I yelled at Melissa. That only made her laugh harder.

"So how will we get or little Mel Bell back for that comment?" I asked Fred. Fred smirked.

"We could change her hair color to ginger again in the great hall during the sorting." Fred said. I smirked.

"Great idea my twin brother." I said. Then we reached the castle and saw Melissa sitting at the Gryffindor table. Smiling. Fred waved his wand and Melissa's hair went from black to ginger. We walked up to Melissa with smiles on our faces.

"Hello boys." Melissa said.

"Hello." we said.

"Love the new..." Fred started.

"...Hair color Mel." I finished. Melissa blinked confused for a second then grabbed one of her pigtail. Then she rolled her eyes.

"So is this some tradition now that every school year that I'm here with you guys, my hair is going to be ginger for the first 10days?" Melissa asked with a laugh. Fred and I chuckled.

"Yup." Fred and I said. Then we all started laughing. Then the first years, Ashley and Ginny came into the hall for the sorting. After many kids Ginny was up on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Fred, Melissa and I clapped really loud for Ginny then she sat down at the table. Then Dumbledore got up.

"This year we have for the first time a transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Please give a warm welcome to Ashley Kirkland." Dumbledore said. Then he sat back down.

**Melissa's POV **

I watch Ashley get on the stool. The hat gets placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Ashley jumped off the stool.

"Yes!" She said. Then she gave the hat back to McGonagall. Then she came over to us by the table.

"Hey Fred and George. Where's Melissa?" She asked. The three of us started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asked.

"What funny is that I'm Melissa and those two decided to make it a tradition to change my hair color ginger at the begging of the school year." I told Ashley.

"Oh okay, by the way Mel I think you look good as a ginger." Ashley said. I nodded and then I caught Ashley looking at Malfoy.

"Thanks I'm certain if you have a slithery way a boy will be yours." I said. Ashley looked at me wide eyed. She must have got my hint

"How did you find out?!" She asked me. I smiled.

"Don't think I didn't notice who you were staring at on the train and just now." I said. She nodded and then she down next to me. Then the feast began and we all ate and started talking about pranks. I kept looking at the door hoping for my brother and Ron to come bursting through the door. Then we were able to go to the common room. Ashley and I were the first ones in there along with Hermione.

"Wow!" Ashley said. I nodded.

"I know right." Hermione said. Ashley nodded.

"Sure is, but who are they?" She asked while pointing to two boys on the couch. I looked to the couch and saw my brother and Ron.

"Harry! Ron!" I said. Then Hermione and I ran over to my brother and friend. I hugged my brother, while Hermione hugged Ron. Harry hugged me back.

"Where were you two? You had all of us worried!" Hermione and I said.

"We will explain to you guys in a second." Ron said. I nodded. Then I motioned Ashley over.

"Guys this is Ashley Kirkland. She is in our year. She was transferred here from another magic school." I said. Ashley waved.

"Hello. As Melissa here said my name is Ashley Kirkland. Nice to meet you." Ashley said then stuck out her hand for them to shake. Harry shook it first.

"Harry Potter nice to meet you. I'm Melissa's twin brother." Harry said. Ashley nodded then turned to Ron. Ron shook her hand.

"Ron Weasley." Ron just said. Ashley then nodded.

"So you two were missing on the train what happened?" Ashley asked. Then Harry and Ron told us what happened. They finished telling us what happened. I looked at them wide eyed.

"I can't believe it!" I said.

"You two could've been expelled!" Hermione said.

"That must have been fun." Ashley said. Hermione and I looked at her if she was crazy. I then laughed then turned to my brother he was looking at my hair.

"Melissa did Fred and George make your hair color ginger again?" He asked. I laughed while nodding my head yes.

"Yes, but I don't mind it anymore." I said. Harry nodded. Then we got up.

"Well we all must be to bed." Hermione said. We all nodded and went our ways after saying good night to each other. Then Hermione, Ashley and I went to out room and saw that Ashley will be sharing a room with us. We all got into our night clothes then went to sleep. Snowball slept at my feet that night.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 6. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to those who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story. ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters form Harry Potter**

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

The next morning I got up and got dress for the school day. I deiced to keep my hair down I brushed my hair then looked in the mirror and put my locket from George on. As I gave myself one more look in the mirror, Ashley came behind me.

"Did your crush give you that?" She asked me while pointing to my locket. I blushed.

"No George gave to me last Christmas." I said. I couldn't stop blushing.

"So I was right your crush did give you it." Ashley said. I looked away from her. I couldn't stop blushing. Then a thought came to me.

"Oh and I bet you are hoping for a certain Slytherin to give you something for the holidays." I said. It was Ashley's turn to blush. I laughed then started for the doors.

"Better get ready Ashley. Don't want to make that Ferret wait for you." I said. Ashley grabbed a pillow and chucked it at me, but I closed the door before it hit me. I laughed going down to the common room. I got to the last step to be only lifted off of my feet. I turned to my left and right to see Fred and George. I laughed.

"Good Morning boys." I said. Fred and George started walking out off the common room carrying me.

"Good morning Mel." They said. They kept carrying me. About half way to the hall I couldn't help, but wonder why the heck are they carrying me?

"Uh. Guys why you carrying me to the hall?" I asked. Fred and George share their famous smirk with each other.

"Well Mellie dear.." Fred started. (AN: Thank You Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08 for giving me a new nickname for Melissa.)

"...we wanted to make you look helpless plus..." George said.

"...we need to eat breakfast quick to do a..." Fred continued.

"...Prank!" Fred and George finished together. I started laughing along with someone behind us. Fred and George turned around, while me being turned with them to see Ashley.

"So that's why you two seem to be taking Mel hostage. Mel does this happen a lot?" Ashley asked me. I nodded my head remembering when they came and stole me from the library in first year.

***Flash back* **

**Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are in the library trying to find more on Nicholas Flamel. Then Hermione slammed a book on the table.**

**"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione said.**

**"You are not stupid Hermione you just forgot that's all." I told her.**

**"This is light?" Ron asked Hermione. She glares at him along with me.**

**"Of course! Here it is! "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"" Hermione said.**

**"The what?" Harry and Ron asked together. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Honestly, don't you two read? "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."" I said. Harry and Ron looked at me. Hermione wasn't trying to laugh.**

**"What?" I asked. Hermione started laughing now.**

**"How do you know about a stone?" They asked me.**

**"Well when you have a best friend who likes to read a lot you pick up a few things." I said. Just then Fred and George came up behind me.**

**"George we have to get her away from this place!" Fred said. What are they thinking?**

**"You are right Fred this place is making our little prankster a book worm!" George exclaimed. Then they picked me up and started running out of the library. I looked to Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

**"Help me!" I mouthed to them. They only started laughing. I then started laughing so did Fred and George. We laughed all the way to the black lake. We finally calmed down from laughing so much.**

***End Of Flash Back* **

"Yeah theses two stole me from the library when I was with my brother, Ron and Hermione, when we were trying to save everyone." I said giving a stern look at Fred and George. They went in thought for a moment, then they both started laughing.

"I remember that day!" Fred said.

"We saved you from rotting your brain." George said. I rolled my eyes.

"I see. I think we might want to hurry up and eat so you guys can do whatever prank you have up your sleeves." Ashley said. Then we all started for the hall. On the way Fred, George and I shared a quiet conversation. After we ate really quick, I turned to Ashley.

"Ashley we have discussed it and we have deiced for you to come help us with the prank. " I said to Ashley. Ashley smiled.

"Let's do this!" Ashley said.

"Yeah!" Fred. George and I said. Then we all ran out of the hall laughing. George took my hand while we were running, I fought down the blush that was coming to my face. We made it to the boy's bathroom along with the girl's bathroom across the hall from the boy's bathroom. Fred and George each handed Ashley and I a Dung-bomb.

"Didn't your mother warn you two last year not to blow up a toilet seat?" I asked them with a smirk. Ashley started laughing, while Fred and George smirked.

"Yes, but our dear Missy..." Fred started.

"...that was last year." George finished while putting an arm around my shoulders. I started to blush again, what is wrong with me? Fred and Ashley sent me smirks. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't come running to me if you are scared of your mother." I said.

"So that is how you threaten these two huh?" Ashley asked. I smiled.

"Yup!" I said while popping the p. Fred and George rolled their eyes and pushed us towards the girls bathroom.

"Ready for this Ashley?" I asked after we put the last Dung-bomb in the toilet. She nodded and we ran out of the bathroom and found the boys waiting for us. I see them almost not being able to stand still.

"Okay three you guys." Fred said. We all nodded.

"One." Ashley said. We all took out our wands.

"Two." George said.

"Three!" I shouted. We all waved our wands and the Dung-bombs went off in the toilets. We all ran to the great hall laughing. Once we got to the hall we went in and act liked we didn't do anything, we sat down just smiling. Then McGonagall came with our schedules and looked at us.

"What are you four up to?" She asked us while handing us our schedules.

"Why would you think we would be up to anything?" Fred and George asked.

"We are just innocent souls having a nice morning at Hogwarts." Ashley and I said.

"Uh-huh sure." She said. Then McGonagall walked away. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione came over to us.

"You guys did something and I know you did sis." Harry told me.

"Of course you do because you know me to well." I said to my twin brother with a smile. He rolled his eyes. Then we all laughed. The bell ranged for class, just as Filch came through the door.

"Someone Blew up the boys and girl's bathroom toilets on the first floor!" He shouted. Then everyone burst with laughter. Then McGonagall came to Fred, George, Ashley and I.

"Detentions , and . For a week." She said then she headed off to her classroom. Fred, George, Ashley and I gave each other high-fives. Then Malfoy came over.

"Nice job Weasels, Potter and Kirkland." He said.

"T-thanks." Ashley said while blushing. She so fancies the ferret.

"Oh my gosh! Did Malfoy just congratulated us?" I asked.

"It's the end of the world!" Fred and George said. Then the three of us fainted dramatically. That earned us a glare from Malfoy.

"See you around Potter and Kirkland." Malfoy said. Then he walked past us to class. I looked to Fred and George.

"See you after classes boys." I said. They nodded then headed off the class. Then Ashley and I headed to class.

"You so like Malfoy." I told her. She blushed and muttered a shut up. Then we went the rest of the way to class.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well there you have it chapter 7. I hope you all liked it. Thank you to those who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed my story. ^.^


End file.
